


Friends and Family

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru (implied) - Freeform, Holding Hands, KakaGai Week 2019, Kid Fic, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Tiny Gai Is Very Earnest, Tiny Kakashi isn't quite sure what to make of him, eternal rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's been weeks and Kakashi still isn't quite sure what Gai's declarations of being Eternal Rivals means to him, but for Kakashi . . . well, Gai is hisfriend, and that has to be at least as important, right?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries, Kalira's KakaGai Week Stories (2019)





	Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaGai Week](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/post/185755931741), Day 1: Dads
> 
> This was actually my first thought for today, but I went with something else for a holiday theme instead. And then the scene grabbed me a little harder this morning, so I wrote it after all. XD They're still quite young, so more little kid crush feelings than anything here, of course. . .

“Kakashi-kun! Eternal Rival!”

Kakashi sighed, turning to look at the slightly wobbly green blur chasing after him. Gai had pushed too hard in taijutsu forms today, keeping on until he nearly collapsed, and it looked like his leg was still bothering him. “You should slow down.” he said, frowning behind his mask. “You already nearly hurt yourself earlier.”

“Ha! Your concern for me is a balm!” Gai declared, and Kakashi blinked at him. “I will be well, however, my Eternal Rival!” he continued. “No progress is made without devoted effort and nothing worth learning may be gained if one does not work!” He gave Kakashi a thumbs-up.

Kakashi didn’t respond for a long moment, parsing that. “Training is important-” he began, but Gai lunged closer and spoke over him.

“Would you train with me today? I know we can push on even further if only we put in the work! I will grow stronger, Eternal Rival!”

Kakashi waited a moment to see if he had finished. “Training is important, but _overdoing_ it-”

“Kakashi!”

Kakashi jumped at the call of his name, already turning to search for Mama; he had been gone on a mission for more than a _month_.

Kakashi spotted him by the Academy gates and grinned, feeling bouncy as he started off-

“Is that your Dad?” Gai asked at his shoulder, reminding Kakashi of his presence. “. . .no, wait, your father was. . .” he trailed off, and Kakashi glanced back to see him frowning, looking confused.

“That’s not _Dad_ , that’s my Mama.” Kakashi said, then hesitated and bumped into Gai gently. “Come on, if you’re not expected home, you can come with me and if you _haven’t_ hurt yourself today,” he huffed, “then I suppose we can practise together.”

Gai’s eyes widened and then he grinned brightly, but Kakashi was already running for Mama.

“Mama!” Kakashi leapt, and Mama laughed, catching him in a hug and resting their heads together. Kakashi snuffled and rubbed his face against Mama’s jaw to pull his mask down, letting him scent more comfortably as he burrowed his face against Mama’s neck.

Mama crooned, fingers running through his hair, then rubbing lightly behind one of his ears. “Hello, cubling.” he said quietly, his arm tightening around Kakashi, and he tightened his own hug in return.

Mama released him after a few more long moments, and Kakashi sighed as he hopped back down to the ground. He tugged his mask back up into place, and cocked his head curiously as Gai stared at him, mouth slightly open. “What?” Kakashi asked, poking him.

Gai shook his head rapidly, then looked up at Mama, and bowed. “Hello, Hata- Erm.” he faltered uncertainly, glancing at Kakashi and then back up at his Mama.

“Orochimaru.” Mama supplied with a tinge of amusement. “Who is this, Kakashi?”

“Mama won’t bite you.” Kakashi poked Gai again. “Mama, this is Gai. His Dad is Maito Dai.” He . . . didn’t mention the man’s nickname; Mama would know who he was.

“Mm.” Mama’s eyes skimmed over Gai. “You are friends, cubling?”

“We are Eternal Rivals, Orochimaru-sama!” Gai declared staunchly, and Kakashi sighed, rolling his eyes. Mama’s eyebrows rose.

“Eternal Rivals?” Mama repeated, and Kakashi rubbed his face.

“Yes, we’re friends.” Kakashi grabbed Gai’s hand. “Come on. It’s all right if Gai comes with us today, right Mama? He wanted to practise some more. If his leg is all right.”

“Certainly.” Mama agreed, then examined Gai again. “His leg? What happened, Gai-kun?”

Gai didn’t answer, he was just staring at Kakashi with a slightly wobbly look in his eyes.

“Gai?” Kakashi tugged at his hand. “Are you all right?”

“Yes! Yes, of course, my Eternal Rival!” Gai beamed at him.

“Gai strained himself in taijutsu practise.” Kakashi supplied for him when he didn’t answer.

“Come along, then.” Mama said, resting a hand on Kakashi’s head, then nudging him on ahead, along with Gai, who he tugged after him easily. “I’ll take a look at it for you if you like, before you go pushing it any more.”

“Thank you, Orochimaru-sama!” Gai said, ducking his head again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or drop me a prompt on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira)!


End file.
